Turing Church
The Turing Church 'is a cosmist, transhumanist religion, founded in 2011 by futurist Giulio Prisco, that recognizes no central authority and is open to anyone. It is considered a minimalist religion, only having a few core beliefs and virtually no ethical or ritual system in place. It is used extensively on the Internet and virtual spaces such as Second Life. There are roughly 800 members as of 2020. Ten Cosmist Convictions 1) Humans will merge with technology, to a rapidly increasing extent. This is a new phase of the evolution of our species, just picking up speed about now. The divide between natural and artificial will blur, then disappear. Some of us will continue to be humans, but with a radically expanded and always growing range of available options, and radically increased diversity and complexity. Others will grow into new forms of intelligence far beyond the human domain. 2) We will develop sentient AI and mind uploading technology. Mind uploading technology will permit an indefinite lifespan to those who choose to leave biology behind and upload. Some uploaded humans will choose to merge with each other and with AIs. This will require reformulations of current notions of self, but we will be able to cope. 3) We will spread to the stars and roam the universe. We will meet and merge with other species out there. We may roam to other dimensions of existence as well, beyond the ones of which we’re currently aware. 4) We will develop interoperable synthetic realities (virtual worlds) able to support sentience. Some uploads will choose to live in virtual worlds. The divide between physical and synthetic realities will blur, then disappear. 5) We will develop spacetime engineering and scientific “future magic” much beyond our current understanding and imagination. 6) Spacetime engineering and future magic will permit achieving, by scientific means, most of the promises of religions — and many amazing things that no human religion ever dreamed. Eventually we will be able to resurrect the dead by “copying them to the future”. 7) Intelligent life will become the main factor in the evolution of the cosmos, and steer it toward an intended path. 8) Radical technological advances will reduce material scarcity drastically, so that abundances of wealth, growth and experience will be available to all minds who so desire. New systems of self-regulation will emerge to mitigate the possibility of mind-creation running amok and exhausting the ample resources of the cosmos. 9) New ethical systems will emerge, based on principles including the spread of joy, growth and freedom through the universe, as well as new principles we cannot yet imagine. 10) All these changes will fundamentally improve the subjective and social experience of humans and our creations and successors, leading to states of individual and shared awareness possessing depth, breadth and wonder far beyond that accessible to “legacy humans”. Tales of the Turing Church The founder of the Turing Church has released his book, ''Tales of the Turing Church: Hacking Religion, Enlightening Science, Awakening Technology, on 17 December 2018, in paperback and Kindle formats. A year later he released the second edition of the book. A synopsis of the Turing Church can be summarized in the second edition. Prisco writes, "In a nutshell, my Turing Church cosmology is fusion of two strands of thought, initially separate but eventually converging and becoming woven together. One strand, inspired by futurism and transhumanism, is centered on the ascension of future humanity beyond any conceivable bound, through super-advanced technologies. The other strand, inspired by scientific and spiritual insights, is centered on speculative theories of physical reality that leave room for the transcendent visions of religions and spiritual traditions. The central idea of universal resurrection is explored in both strands." The Love Doctrine The Turing Church, as a minimalist religion does not say much about absolute ethical concerns, only that, '''"Try to act with love and compassion toward other sentient beings." It does not describe exactly what a "sentient" being would be, and the church does not openly advocate for vegetarianism or other dietary restrictions. Rituals The Turing Church does not have any recognized rituals, however, it is advocated by the church for individuals to perform their own rituals. Ritual performance is considered a subjective experience. Websites Invite to official Turing Church Discord server The official older version of the church The official newer version of the church Turing Church Facebook Page Giulio Prisco's Wikipedia Page Category:Religions